The Last Survivor
by TeufelVampir
Summary: I don't own any Naruto characters/weapons/settings etc. Read about a young girl who was raised by an Akatsuki member, Sasori, and how she help the HIdden villages. Not only this, but she learns more about her kekkei genkai and what it really is.


Info:

Name: Quentai Shane

Age: pt.1; 12-13/pt.2; 16-18| bday- June 21st-summer solstice

Rank: Jonin/ANBU/wanted

Personality: cold, sometimes hyperactive (probably ADHD),

Appearance: light yellow eyes, arsenic/brilliant lavender hair, Bulgarian rose shirt, iris shorts, black shoes, originally from Suna, no known village headband,

Chakra type: katana, wind, earth, Kekkei Genkai, medic Nin, puppets

Family: Quentai clan; unknown if clan has been murdered or not. Some spectacle that the 4th Kazekage had them killed; Sasori

Bingo Book: wanted for possessing unusual kekkei genkai; if captured by Akatsuki, they'll use it to their advantage; if captured by ANBU, most likely, she'll be killed.

Name: Sasori

Age: 35| bday- November 8th

Rank: S-classed missing Nin

Personality: cold, uncaring, no emotions, impatient, argued with Deidara,

Appearance: red hair, Akatsuki cloak, black shoes, puppet body, looks like a teenager, Suna headband w/ slash,

Chakra type: puppets

Family: Quentai Shane, Chiyo

Bingo book: wanted for assassinating the 3rd Kazekage.

The cold dark night was silent. Expect for the screams of the girl being attacked. She was no older than 12, yet she fought with the same amount of strength and stamina as a Sage. She couldn't keep up the pace now that she had lost so much blood and chakra. She tried her best, until she was able to get help, or die. Whichever came first.

Only a few miles from the fight, sat a 12 year old boy. He sat on a building, looking at the stars. He wasn't able to get any sleep, since he was the host of one of the tailed beasts. He knew that he wouldn't ever get sleep, but he didn't seem to care. He had found out that if he tried, the beast would eat at his personality, until there was nothing of it left. He hardly had one, though. He was always distant from the others, even his brother and sister. He listened as he heard screaming. Heading towards it, he wondered what was happening.

Blood was splattered all over the sand. He wasn't sure whose it was, but he would soon find out. He walked over towards the sounds of kunai hitting katana. Reaching it, he saw ANBU from the Hidden Sand attacking the girl. Looking at her, he realized that she wasn't any older than he was. Sand appeared, and wrapped around the ANBU. They looked scared when they saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Who are you?" One asked, even though he knew who it was.

"My name is Gaara. What are you doing?" he repeated.

"The Kazekage ordered us to kill her, and anyone that tries to help her," another said.

They didn't live to see sunlight. The girl looked at him for a minute, before she fainted, her pulse slowing down every time she tried to breathe. Gaara stared at her for a few minutes, wondering if he should kill her or not. Shukaku tried to persuade him to kill her since she was near death already, but he didn't. He carried her back to Suna, wanting to know why the ANBU were trying to kill her.

About 3 weeks later, she became conscious. She didn't know where she was. When she looked out the window, she saw that she was in Sunagakura. Then, a thought struck her.

_Maybe I can find the file here. As long as they don't try to kill me,_ she thought, walking towards the window.

She stood there for a few moments, before jumping out the window, heading towards the ANBU center. She had to find that file. Her life could depend on it. As she left the room, two of the medics and the Kazekage entered. They were surprised when they saw the open window. They thought that she wouldn't be able to leave after she was brought in the condition she was in. How wrong they were.

As she walked through the ANBU center, she didn't see or sense any of them. Knowing that it was weird, she headed in one of the rooms. Walking over to one of the filing cabinets, she looked through it, soon finding the file she was looking for. She turned to leave as the door opened. She didn't care who it was, so she stood there, flipping through the file. Two council members and two ANBU came in and saw her. Shocked at first, they soon recovered and asked her what she was doing. She ignored them as she walked out of the room. She headed towards the training grounds, hoping she could find somewhere she could read the file in peace.

She had found an old tree to sit on. She started to read the file in peace, before the same ANBU attacked her. As she dodged the attacks, she saw three kids standing there watching. Thinking she recognized one of them, she didn't more quick enough to dodge another of their attacks. Sand erupted around her. She suddenly knew who he was. She wanted to thank him then, but not with all the ANBU attacking her. Looking past the sand, she saw at least four of five ANBU there, waiting for the sand to move.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Finishing a job that the other ANBU didn't do."

"And that would be?" She asked as the sand disappeared.

"Killing you."  
>"For what reason?"<p>

"Betraying your village."

She didn't say anything about that; she knew that they were going to ask her about that sooner or later, but they had to be kidding. They could probably guess why she had to do that.

She, unfortunately, headed to the Kazekage's office with the ANBU. While she waited for him to say something, she started to read the file again. The Kazekage seemed interested in what file she was reading. He soon thought of something. "Call in Lady Chiyo," he had said.

When she came to his office, she didn't expect to see the girl there. Utterly confused, everything seemed to make sense when she saw the file she was reading. She asked what she was doing reading a file on Sasori. Not even the Kazekage knew why. He said that he had asked the girl what her name was, but she hadn't responded.

"Shane!" Lady Chiyo said sharply.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking up.

"Why are you here?"  
>"I came looking for a file."<p>

"For what reason?"  
>"He told me to," Shane muttered.<p>

"Who told you to?" the Kazekage asked.

_Should I tell them? I don't think they'll understand why if I do tell them,_ Shane thought.

"Who told you?" He asked again.

"A friend."  
>"Why would your friend want you to look for this file?" Chiyo questioned.<p>

"Hell if I know. I didn't ask him very many questions."

They didn't say anything, but they exchanged looks.

"You may leave," Chiyo said.

Shane nodded, closing the door behind her.

"Who do you think sent her?" the Kazekage asked when the door had closed.

"Someone that has left our village. If she's reading a file on Sasori, he could have told her. It must have been someone from the Akatsuki," She said.

"I'll have Baki keep an eye on her. She might be willing to go visit the Hidden Leaf."

Chiyo nodded, before leaving to find Shane. She wanted to know how much she knew about puppetry, since she noticed that she had a puppet with her.


End file.
